


Blood

by Mesolutardrick



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Evil!Niall, F/F, F/M, M/M, Ordinary!Larry, Ordinary!One direction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-21
Updated: 2013-04-28
Packaged: 2017-12-09 03:03:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 16
Words: 5,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/769210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mesolutardrick/pseuds/Mesolutardrick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU FANFIC</p><p> </p><p>Niall Horan and Valissa Howard deal in two different types of blood</p><p>For Niall<br/>He likes the thrill of others blood dripping from his hands </p><p>For Valissa<br/>It's her own</p><p>...................................................................................................................</p><p>"Don't touch me you monster" I screamed letting tears fall down my face </p><p>I sobbed as he roughly grabbed my hair pulling his face closer to mine </p><p>" Shut up you slut" he smacked me across the face and lay me down on the bed his body straddling mine</p><p>I tried to let out a scream but his hand clamped over mine</p><p>"Don't even try" he broke me causing me to shake uncontrollably </p><p>My blood on his hands he roughly grabbed my shirt off</p><p>"You're mine" he whispered into my ear</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Valissa's pov

The moon shone onto the empty street and I involentarily shivered at the cold air licking at my neck

"Get home safe" My boss shouted 

I turned to him and nodded smiling weakly

I decided to walk home the night drifting over my face as I strolled at my own pace 

I hummed a little tune as I walked

"Help" I heard a voice scream into the night 

I started to walk fast

"Help" the voice got louder as I walked forward quicker

A girl was thrown from and alleyway

"Help me" she grabbed for my ankle

I stepped back in fright

"Help me" she screamed I leant down to look at her 

Blood was dripping from a large gash in her face 

I helped her up carefully not wanting to hurt her

"Are you okay" I asked her holding the half dead girl up 

"Watch out" she murmered slumping in my arms

I saw a figure from the corner of my eyes 

I dropped the girl and started to run

I ran for a little just enought to get away 

I turned back to see a figure stabbing the girl

I could hear her ribs breaking

The figure turned to me 

I froze

It grabbed the body and started to run towards me at a considerable speed

Run Lissa run

Alarms went of through out my body

I saw him closer the girls dead body hung on his shoulder

He had stunning blue eyes but his face 

He gave me an eerie smile but no words left his mouth

I was about to turn and run but a knife was slammed into my arm and my world went black in pain


	2. Chapter 2

Valissa's pov

I woke up on a bed in a dark room

I rolled out of the bed 

Shit,my arm

I looked down to the nasty gash now covered by a layer of bandages

I looked back and around the room

No one was here 

I heard a scream echo around the house as I climbed back into the bed

Just pretend your asleep

Pretend your asleep

The door slammed open and I heard footsteps

"Wake up you whore" a man shouted

I quickly shot up frightened he smiled a sickening smile at me 

His clothes were splashed with blood

"Good girl" he murmered taking a step closer to me

I was frozen yet again on the spot by his deep blue eyes

He took my face in his hands gently

"What a pretty girl" he murmered into my ear

I could feel his breath on my neck as he climbed onto the bed

I'm not pretty though

Suddenly his grip tightened on my neck making it hard for me to breath

"Mine" he hissed smashing my smaller head in to the headboard

I sobbed for mercy

"Now for the fun" He whispered in my ear

I tried to escape his grasp but failed

"Please,no" I tried to fight him but he already had taken off my tracksuit bottoms

I started to scream

Niall's pov

That one

Had been a screamer

But it was worth it for the blue begging sea in her eyes

I hummed leaving her crying in the bed

I closed and locked the door after slipping on a pair of boxers

I went into my living room picking up a gun from my side table

I licked my lips and walked down the stairs to the basement

I opened the door slowly

"Niall ,Niall please let me go upstairs again I'll be good I promise" Jessica screamed as she flung her self onto me

My room full of past victums bodies was enough to turn anyone mad

I chuckled placing the gun in my back pocket closing the door behind me so that the other girl wouldn't hear

"What would you do to go upstairs again" I asked her darkly stepping out of her grip

"Anything Niall anything" she grabbed my knees and I let out a low laugh as I took the gun from my pocket and shot her in the head


	3. Chapter 3

Valissa's pov

I sobbed on the stenched bloody mattress.

Why me ? 

Why did he have to rape me ?

I sat up sniffling trying not to look at the bodies around me

They were like a sea.

They all looked older than me.

The wya their clothes were ripped made me understand what had happened to them.

Was that my fate ?

I looked down to the scars covering my arm

Would he kill me ?

I have never valued my life so much before

My mother kicked me out ,my father hit me.

But this isn't how I wanted to go.

I shivered at the cold air blowing into the room

Wait

Cold air

I looked up and saw a tiny window

I stood up the matteress giving me a little height

"Help" I shouted my throat slightly dry

"Help" I cried

There was slience

Collaspsing to the floor I felt my stomach rumble

I had no idea when I had last eaten

I stared at the celing to avoid the bodies

The bodies made me sick

How could he do that

Take all those lives

The door opened again

But instead of the door slamming it closed softly

A tall guy with with dark hair and green eyes had opened it 

He held a sandwhich and a bottle of water in his hand

"I thought you would be hungry" he said walking towards me

He stepped over the bodies gracefully


	4. Chapter 4

Harry's pov

I stumbled up the stairs.

"Harry what are you doing here" Nialls accent dangerously bellowed through the house.

I looked towards the older Irish man,he smirked a my fear his eyes alight

I tried to stare at him harshly

"She's so young Niall" I stuttered

Niall sat on the sofa flicking his hand up flippantly

"Her age doesn't concern me" he chuckled darkly

Bile rose in my thoat at the thought of Niall taking her innocence

"She's barely eighteen and you're twenty eight" I said harshly

He threw his head of blonde hair back and laughed at me

"Niall" I tried to reprimand sharply

"I just love watching the hope and inncocence leave their little eyes" he said now seriously looking into my eyes

I shivered a little at the edge his accent gave to his sentences

"Don't you Harry,or do you prefer the whores"he boomed loudly enough fo Valissa to hear while stalking towards me.

I looked down at the dangerous figure.

He wrapped a hand around my neck tightly

"Or do you love the feeling of my cock pounding into your body while you scream my name" he whispered into my ear

I whimpered slightly and took a step back

"Please let her go " I begged again

Niall pushed me into a wall his hands pressing hard into my ribs

My phone rang

thank the lords 

my phone rang

I reached my hand into my pocket as Niall angrily walked away

"Hey cupcake" Louis voice soothingly floated from the phone

"Hi Boo" I answered calmly 

Niall shot me a look that could have probably killed someone from across the room

"When will you be home" he asked 

"Ten minutes tops" I said

I took the excuse to run from Niall's house 

I was worried 

Not for myself

But for Valissa


	5. Chapter 5

Valissa's pov

I woke up on the blood stained matteress crying 

I didn't know how long I had been crying for but my eyes were sore from it

I sat up now absorbing the view arounf me as it was normal

The man

The man you raped me

Haadn't come to the basement in a few sunset

Yep

That's how I had counted the days

I had savoured my sandwhich and water but had finished the little given to me last night

I wish I could escape

I stepped over the bodies now able to pretend the smell of rotten flesh wasn't there

I pressed my hand against the door and almost fell through

It was open

I was free

I started to run up the stairs 

"Oh how lovely of you to join us" a voice said 

I turned to two sofas

On one of them was the man

The man you had taken my innocence

On the other was a tanned guy

I froze like a deer in some headlights

"This is Zayn,you will listen to him and do whatever he says" the man commanded

I didn't even nod

The tanned guy got up and started to walk towards me

He picked me up and placed me over his shoulder

It didn't hit me that he was taking me away

I started to scream as I was placed in the boot of the car

Niall's pov

She was irresisstably beatiful

Every night I found comfort in watching her sleep

It soothed me in some ways

But I had other work

I coudn't get distracted

So I called around to see if anyone was interested in a sex slave

That was a sure way to get rid of her

My old friend Zayn was ready to take her so I let him

She let him carry her away from me

Like her hatred for me outweighed her fear of Zayn

I can turn this around 

It will be almost too easy


	6. Chapter 6

Zayn's pov

She cried all the way to my house

While I smoked a cigarette

She was crying and looking down 

I wasn't going to hurt her

"I'm not going to hurt you" I spoke aloud

She looked up at me

"What" she stuttered

Niall was right in her description her eyes were a dazzling shade of blue

"I'm a theif but I don't like what Niall does" I answered

"I live with my girlfriend Perrie,she'll look after you" I continued

"Thank you" she hugged my arm awkwardly

"What''s your name by the way" I asked

"Valissa or Lissa" she answered shyly

"Cool" I said puling up into my driveway

Perrie stood there beatiful as ever

"Is that her" Lissa cocked her head 

I nodded smiling 

I walked up to Perrie

"Hey babe" I kissed Perrie softly

She looked up at me smiling

"You're such a hero for doing this" Perrie rubbed my chest

"I'm not a hero love" I replied walking into my house

Valissa's pov

"I'm Perrie" the girl said

I smiled weakly as she softly took my hand

"Lets get you cleaned up" she lead me throught the house

And I could definately see that Zayn was a theif

The whole house was full of expensive items

She lead me up to a light room 

"I'll run you a bath" she said in a bubbly manner

I nodded shyly

I looked in a mirror

I couldn't recognise myself

I was skinner than usual

I barely existed 

I looked like a ghost

I lifted my sleeve up

Along with my scars was a gash 

"That looks terrible you need in dis-infected" I heard Perrie's voice say 

She walked out of the room

Niall

The mans name was Niall

I shuddered and fell to the floor 

I wanted to forget every thing

"I'm back" Perrie announced

I smiled weakly at her

"Did Niall do this to you" Perrie asked

I nodded

"You shouldn't self harm you're beatiful" she lied

People always lie to me

I shook my head a little

She cleaned my cut

"Don't spend too much time in the bath I'll be back with clothes soon" Perrie called

She was so outgoing and pretty 

I could see why Zayn loved her

I opened the bathroom door

Throwing my old stale clothes to the floor I stepped into the bath

I must have stunk 

I'm so lucky to be safe again

I had no-one

I heard soft voices coming from downstairs and the soft hum of music

I wish I had someone to love me

To hold me

But since Niall had come into my life

I wanted one thing 

To die

And thats what I intended to do

I buried my head under the water holding my breath


	7. Chapter 7

Perrie's pov

Me and Zayn were dancing in the livng room

"I love you" he murmered into my ear making me smile

"How long have we been dancing for" I asked buring my face into Zayn's neck

He moaned quiety

"I'll go check on Lissa" I told him

He let go of my waist allowing me to get up the stairs

"Lissa are you okay" I knocked on the door

There was no answer

I tried again

No answer

I opened the door

She wasn't there

"Lissa" I shouted

I opened the bathroom door to see her paled face floaating in the tub

"Zayn come help me" I called running to the younger girl

Unknown's pov

This was going to be amazing for my career

I just need a way to sneak myself in


	8. Chapter 8

Niall's pov

I sat up in my bed

My gun lay on my chest as if it were a part of me

I hummed softly biting my lips

She was so beatiful

Her name

That really entranced me 

Valissa was the type of name that just rolled off your tougue

I wanted her back

I wanted her back now

Valissa's pov

I started to see a bright pink room

I looked down and saw a little girl painting her wall crossed legged on the floor

"Valissa" I heard a voice I recognised

I looked back to see my father

I opened my mouth to talk to him but no sound came out

"Yes daddy" the little girl stood up 

I looked at her 

She was me

"Mummy's going to be home late tonight but it's okay because you have me" he said calmly almost through me to my younger self

She,I mean I nodded and continued to paint

"What are you painting flower" my father asked

"You and mummy an me and Delilah"she answered a big smile on her face

I could see pain in my fathers eyes

"I wish Delilah wouldn't go to friend's houses without my permission so much" my father sighed

The room changed to my sisters old room

She stood there wearing her shorts and her short floral t-shirt

"I died because of you" she said directly at me 

I turned to the mirror I looked like my current self

"You were so careless telling mummy about me, things that weren't meant to be shared" Delilah screeched at me

"He killed you Lila" I sobbed 

I loved her 

I looked up to her 

She was my sister

"You killed me it's all your fault" she stalked towards me

As she did blood started to pour from my wrists 

She started to babble

Her face was so close to mine I swear I could smell her scent of peppermint and cigarettes

I pushed her back

Suddenly she was falling me with her

We were falling from a window

This was where she killed herself and her un-born child

I landed 

My glamourous mother stood in front of me

"You'll never be as pretty as me you're fat and discusting" she spat in my face

"I'm sorry mother" I looked down at my clothes identical to hers

"I wish you had killed yourself instead of your sister,your father might not have died of cancer of it wern't for you" she slapped me

I thought I could feel the faint stinging

Again she slapped me 

I felt numb

A light appeared

Maybe this was my time

My time to eventually die


	9. Chapter 9

Zayn's pov

Me and Perrie managed to get her to throw up most of the water but she nrver opened her eyes

"We should call and ambulance" Perrie suggested

"No we can't Niall will"

"Niall will do what" I eerie voice completed my sentence

Valissa was dressed in some of Perrie's clothes at this point since we didn't want her to get cold

We turned to see Niall himself in the doorway

"You are a terrible person ,you cunt , you" Perrie shouted walking angrily towards Niall

He chuckled at her darkly

I shot her a look signalling for her to stay away from Niall

I loved her too much for anything to happen to her

"You never introduced me to your woman Zayn she's awful pretty" Niall smiled at her 

Perrie avoided eye contact with him

He looked to Lissa passed out on the floor and tutted

"Well goodbye Zayn" he walked towards Valissa's body

I stood in front of both girls

Niall started to laugh again

He was laughing so hard that you could hear his accent ringing

He got got out a gun from his pocket and pressed it against my forehead making me freeze


	10. Chapter 10

Harry's pov

I woke up in a tangle of sheets and cold air blew on my legs

I looked to my left where Louis had slept last night but he wasn't there

He must have gone to work

Louis works as a police inspector

Yeah I know it sounds weird 

The ex-criminal and the police inspector

But I loved him

He saved me from Niall's old gang

I shook my hair from in front of my eyes and flicked it to the side before I got out of bed

My stomach in-volentarily clenched as I opened the door so that I could go to the kitchen

I walked into my living room

"Going anywhere Harold" Niall's accent flew into my ears forcing my heart to stop for a moment

I turned to look in his general direction

Valissa stood next to him

She looked extremely pale and was shaking

I ran over to the small girl clutching her tightly to my chest lightly

I checked her over for new marks as I held her

Niall went to the sofa

"Liss" I murmered to her

She continued to shake no tears being shed from her eyes

"Liss" I repeated looking into her eyes

"Delilah" she screamed falling to the floor

I leaned down to her level

"Who's Delilah" I asked calmly

She looked at me with a look that almost brought tears to my eyes

She was broken

Completely and utterly broken

"How dare you do this to her" I shouted shielding her

"Do what" Niall asked cocking his head a bemused expression granced his sinister face

"Break people,drive them to the edge of madness for your own amusement" I shot back

He rolled his eyes and chuckled

Zayn's pov

I opened my door slowly

Shit

Serious looking guy

"Mr Malik I advise that you open the door" a guy had his foot in the door

I groaned and opened it

"I'm trying to track down Delilah Thomson" he said walking in

"Who are you" I asked

"I'm Liam ,Liam Payne"


	11. Chapter 11

Niall's pov

Harry sat next to her on the sofa rubbing her back

Whores

I took out my gun and throwing it up in the air to catch it again

"Stop that you're scaring her" Harry shouted at me lines in his face creased

"She's not a child" I shouted back

"I was" she muttered under her breath

"Don't ever speak back to me" I threatened 

I got up and stalked towards her

Harry stood up but I pushed him back into the sofa

I leaned over her arms either side

"I own you" I growled into her ear

"You don't own me" she said in a simular tone back to me

"I do" I replied wrapping a hand round her tiny neck

"Fuck you" she hissed 

Harry stared wide eyed at the conversation

"You already did" I said smirking

"I hope you die" she spat


	12. Chapter 12

Zayn's pov

"So who exactly is this girl" I asked suspiciously raising my eyebrows at the man who called himself Liam

"Well me and Delilah were childhood sweetheartsand well she told me she was pregnant then ran off" he explained

Perrie walked in placing a cup of tea on the table

I gladly took itand took a sip

"So what lead you to us" Perrie asked

"Well I have contacts" he smirked almost to himself

"And her sister was seen walking into your house" He added

"You mean Valissa" I stated

He nodded leaning forward slightly

"I just really want to find her so I can tell Delilah I still love her" he sighed

If Perrie had ever run away from me pregnant with my child I would do everything I could to find her

To make her feel safe 

To make her feel loved

"We'll help you" I announced

His eyes lit up

"But first we've got to explain alot of things" I added in a serious tone

Louis's pov

"I think I may of found him" I told my boss

He looked up at me

"Really" he exclaimed

"Harry seems to know him in some way or another and we could use that" I said

"Is that safe Louis" he asked cocking his head

I nodded

"If it all works out as planned we'll be able to catch him within the month" I smirked at my own brilliance

"Well then Mr Tomlinson It looks like someone will be getting a raise" my boss beamed

I went home early and saw a car parked in my driveway as I walked up to it

Not that we owned a car

Then I saw him in it

The face that made most forensic expects shiver in fear

The face that had avaded hundreds of security cameras but chose to turn and smile to some

Always smiling

Always killing

Public enemy number 1 Niall Horan

He was climbing into his car

I reached for my police gun in my back pocket

I quickly shot blindly

If this hit him I would be promoted beyond belief

"No" I heard Harry scream running from the house

The car quickly pulled out of the driveway

It had no number plate unfortunately

I was about to shoot again but a large hand knocked the gun from my hand

" There's a young girl with him Louis what did you do"


	13. Chapter 13

Valissa's pov

I blinding pain from my shoulder overwhelmed the welcome darkness to my eyes

I felt my body being carried

The jingle of keys and I was placed on a bed

I managed to flutter open my eye lids

The room I was in was simple but clean

The door softly opened and I quickly sat up

Niall stood there his blue eyes glazed 

"sit up" he commanded

I shuffled up wards a stinging pain coming from my shoulder

He held a bottle of vodka and a cloth

"Keep still" He poured the liquid onto the fabric and walked towards me

I froze in terror

He sat on the bed next to me and in an unusually calm manner pulled at the bloody fabric sticking to my wound

"You're lucky it only skimmed you" he commented

I was still frozen

He put the cloth to my cut

I hissed and flinched

"I told you not to move" he shouted so close to my face that my view of him was blurred

I nodded gulping

He continued to clean my cut

"The police are so careless" he sighed almost to himself

I rolled my eyes

He paused and looked at me

In almost a palyful manner he lightly pateed the side of my face his eyes swirled with a delusional tone

I opened my mouth to talk put he pressed a finger to my lips

His face not changing expression from his look of anger

Whatever was wrong with Niall

It was something that couldn't be stopped

Unknown's pov

I walked along the side path the rain hitting hard on my expensive umbrella

My burberry coat was clutched tightly around my slim figure

I stopped in a close coffee shop leaving at least 20 pounds worth of tip and quickly hurried out

I missed him

I could pretend I didn't 

I could of pretended I wouldn't but I did

And my girl

Taken from me 

And the dissapointment

I walked throught the cemetary gates promising myself that no tears would befall my eyes


	14. Chapter 14

Louis pov

"Harry" I reached for him grabbing at his shirt

His eyes were swollen and his lips were red

Endless tear fell from his perfect eyes as he stepped away from my grip

"You'll hate me" he sobbed

"No Harry" I said calmly 

"I love you" 

I pulled him closer by his shirt and placed a kiss on his salty lips

"I will never hate you cupcake" I tried to calm him

" I can't tell you anything Louis" he started to sob again

He leaned into my shoulder as I began to rub his back

"Babe I don't need you to tell me I just want him to keep away from you" I said

I held his hand and walked into our bedroom

He sniffled as I slipped his top off his perfeect torso

"Do you want a cup of tea darlin" I asked a calmer Harry who sat brows furrowed on the end of our bed

He nodded biting his lip in concentration

"Louis" Harry called after me as I entered the kitchen

"We have to save her" he exclaimed

"Save who" I asked confused

"Valissa"

Valissa's pov

My eyes began to droop as I sat on Niall's bed

The irishman walked from wall to wall

His pacing was so consistent that he almost started to look like a pendant in a clock

He caught eyes with me

"What are you looking at" he snarled alarming me with his sudden anger in the calm

I brought my knees to my face in defence

"Pathetic" his spat not moving from his pose as if the clocks had stopped

He continued a moment later to stalk at the walls

I don't know why he was suddenly so stressed

"Are you okay" I asked in a lighter tone my boredom getting ahead of me

He froze again and his eyes seemed to go a little bluer like melting ice caps

He looked directly at me

Suddenly his shoulders slumped and he stomped in a childish manner to sit next to me again

"No" he murmered into his hands

I pitied him 

He had ruined my life but I pitied him

I placed my hand on his

He flinched from my touch


	15. Chapter 15

Liam's pov

I was going to find Delilah

Even if I spent the rest of my life looking for her

I walked up to the door where Valissa was supposedly being held by a tyrant of a man

I pressed the doorbell once

There was no answer 

I pressed it twice and the door swung open almost knocking me to the ground

A man slightly shorter than me looked at me strangely

"What do you want" he asked a light irish accent shaking the morning dew resting on my shoulders

"I need to talk with Valissa" I pleaded

"How do you know her name" he asked closing the door his brows furrowing

"Her sister" I paused

Rembering Delilah with such a figurte that I could have sworn she was standing next to me her flaming red hair flicking out of one of her many hats

"Had my child and I desperately want to see her" I finished after a pause

He rocked on his feet and transfered his briefcase from one hand to the next

"Well Niall's dangerous I'm sure you wouldn't want to risk your life to see this girl" he tried to reason

"I would do anything " I replied

"Come with me "he gestured towards a black car in the driveway

"I can help you but not here,it's not safe" I didn't trust his words

"Names Josh,Josh Devine" he stuck out one of his hands and I reluctantly shook it.

"Why exactly would you be there if it wasn't safe" I asked getting into the vehical

"I work as a sort of double agent for the police an Niall but Niall pays me alot more " he smirked

I frowned

"I guess that's your pay"I pointed to the briefcase

He nodded a blank expression on his face]The car stopped and I saw a sign for a station to my left

"Here's my card and Niall will be here in approximately 30 minutes" he passed me a small bit of paper as I got out


	16. Chapter 16

Valissa's pov

I woke up and my back immediately began to ache from sleeping on the floor

I rubbed my eyes a little before returning to my harsh reality

Niall sat on the end on his bed in a smart suit with his gun in his hand

He seemed at peace almost staring at it lovingly 

Un-disturbed

For once in my eyes if he hadn't done so many terrible things to me I might have been attracted to him

"We're going on the train today" he said echoing slightl into the silence

Niall threw an expensive looking coat at me as my legs wobbled helping me stand up

I quickly put it on compliently and slipped on pumps that Perrie had gifted to me back on the floor

Niall reached down almost politely and I took it standing up again almost too quickly forgetting that I hadn't eaten in days

He lead me outside where a black taxi was waiting

"You're orginised" I remarked

He yanked my arm a little harder than necessary as he dragged me into the car

I winced as we again sat in silence

He hummed a tune completely foreign to me a smile almost playing on his lips as he lightly filled the silence

"What are you humming" a child like tone escaped my mouth catching Niall's attention

"None of your buissness" he replied snarkily a small smile painted on his perfect complexion 

I pursed my lips losing focus over my vision in my moment of thought

He studied my expression taking the moment to let his thoughts wander in my eyes

"What are you looking at" I said a little bit of confidence slipping into my voice

Wait

Was I flirting with him?

"Ah" he paused turning himself slightly to look out of the window as we went over the bridge

"the river" he continued

"In my eyes" I commented under my breath

He threw back his head chuckling darkly causing me to see him for who he was again

"You're pretty funny you know" he smiled 

But unlike before I couldn't see the attractive part of him only the darkness that surrounded him

"I try" I added trying to keep him amused looking down to my hands

"We're here" the taxi driver obviously pre-paid called out

"Hurry up" Niall change his tone pulling me out of the taxi in a simular way that he pulled me in

We walked towards the sttation

I kept up at his quick pace as he paid for our tickets for a place I didn't catch the name of

"Delilah" I heard a name call

But before I could see who said it I was pulled into a train carriage


End file.
